


Candle in the wind

by SignsTimeMemory



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt with no Comfort, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignsTimeMemory/pseuds/SignsTimeMemory
Summary: To the mom of the clone club.To the woman who loved them all clones or not,like her own children.To Mrs.S





	Candle in the wind

**Author's Note:**

> I'm heartbroken and this is my way to deal with it. ='( Wake me up cause I can't believe it.

It caught her,unprepared,in the middle of the night as she slept.

It was accompanied by nothing,but darkness devoid of stars or any sort of lights.

While another clone,another mirror to her mother in looks,but again so different in character slept by her side.

Her mind usually occupied by a thousand of thoughts,feelings and voices seemed to be awfully...quiet.

She could feel and perceive them at any time of the day,laughing,crying,just living...but ever since this had all begun she could never recall it being completely quiet. Like somebody had just erased the clones's thoughts and she couldn't seem to find them in the mist of darkness.

Kira dreamed with standing on a empty road,the one in front of her home.

The leaves slowly being moved by the soft wind and nobody standing by her side,holding her hand.

In the past all her dreams had been about fire,some had come true,some hadn't luckily,but as cold it might have been at times there had always been some sort of hope laced with those. 

It had all started when this had begun,when she had welcomed her aunties home like they had always been in her life,when she wasn't half as aware of how hard it must have been for them all and her mom to fight everyday,just to have something which should've never had to be questioned.

Freedom.

In her dream it was just plain cold. Not rainy kind of cold,just empty.

Everything they were feeling came to her in pieces.Like disconnected voices,and feelings coming from afar.

It wasn't like when they were just sleeping,she knew the difference....she had just watched it happen with Charlotte.

It was like something was burning inside of her chest.

It wasn't the kind of burning she had perceived as auntie Cosima's sickness quickly got worse,or the pain of abandonement Rachel or auntie Helena must have felt. It was the type of burning which felt final to her. Like a candle had just burnt it's wax out. Or rather it had been turned off abruptly.

For one moment she feared it might have had something to do with her mom,but she could still seem to find her in the turmoil of scrambled and distraught and damaged voices and feelings,so her eyes sprung open and were greeted by the same darkness of before. 

Kira's heart sank to her stomach,as she brought her hands to her ears to cover them.

It was like feeling MK dying all over again,as her bones were crushed and life left her once and for all,after everything she had overcome and been through.

To Kira it was like something she had never felt.It was the clones'pain,but it felt a lot like her own as well.

Like she was aware she must have lost something,but she couldn't pinpoint what or who or even when in time...it was all confused.

It was like standing out of her body and witnessing a scene she was part of,except for the fact that she didn't know what had happened,and she felt like it mattered a lot,but couldn't be reached. The shadows didn't keep her from sitting up in her bed and looking outside.

The light of the road had to be broken for sure. It would keep on going on and off,like a broken record stuck on the same notes over and over.

She didn't know if it was a product of her mind,but she imagined two long and strong arms hugging her,holding them close to the ghost of a body. Something of otherwordly she had never seen and experienced.

It wasn't scary or even threatening,it was there and it was comforting. It felt a lot like when Mrs.S would hug her and call her and her mommy "chickens".

All the thoughts suddenly felt clearer,less scattered,like somebody had pieced them up together and they were louder and clearer than they had been since she had woken up to the coldest dream she had ever had.

Just like that broken light,just like that stuck record the chilling scream kept on hitting her ears,as the lamp went off one last time,plunging the neighborhood into total darkness,just like the one surrounding Kira.

_Goodbye is the saddest word I'll ever hear_

_Goodbye's the last time I'll hold you near_

_Someday you'll say that word and I'll cry_

_It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye._

_'Till we meet again...until then...goodbye._

**Author's Note:**

> *the screams Kira hears at the end are Sarah's.


End file.
